Magic Make No Sound
by Tiranou
Summary: Persephone competes in street races for her rent. So what happens when she loses the money to Murdoc? Plenty of twists and turns in this wacky comical story develop their relationship...for better or for worse? Chapter 2 in progress!
1. Windmill, Windmill For The Land

_**Chapter One**_

**Windmill Windmill For The Land**

A barren ghost town, in the middle of what seemed to be an American state, filled the racers' lungs with thick dust. Cars from different makes and models lined the track, grunting and howling in anticipation. The cars resembled manic buffalo, eager to make their move onwards past the others, to reach their watering hole. A drought was in season, and there was only space for one of the mammals to drink. The beginning of the race was only a breath away and all the racers were climbing into their vehicles. Different styles of vehicle such as trucks, dune buggies, buses and sports cars littered the track. The weather was blisteringly hot, and any type of headgear would have made anyone sweat dramatically. Some were bold enough as to not wear any type of protective clothing at all, those were the daredevils and frequent winners. The only buildings surrounding this event were derelict structures which avoided demolition many years ago. All of the racers were of an assortment of backgrounds and ages, and one particular racer stood out from the crowd. An attractive twenty-year-old female sitting atop her bright red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R sports bike. Her foot on the floor balanced her frame as she tied her mid-length, blonde hair into a bun. She clipped it down using several bobby pins and glanced around at the other racers as she did so. They were all young men laughing amongst each other, punching the air and smoking final cigarettes. The female rolled her eyes and kicked some dirt off her heavy biker boots before she rested her foot gently on the kick-start.

'Hey Persephone.' Another girl chuckled, slapping the blonde female hard on the back.

'Oh…hi Lia'' Persephone murmured, knowing full well that Lia, her friend, bored her to death, 'What do you want? I'm about to race now, so could you just…go to your car?'

'Oh…' Lia's face dropped, but it suddenly lit up again as if she had forgotten what had just been said, 'I hate these races you know, they are so dangerous, but you know, if you want to, you know, just do it to put food on the table I'm sure there are better ways to do it…'

A bellowing voice out of nowhere signalled the start of the race,

'START YOUR ENGINES.' Lia stopped for a few seconds and took in a deep breath and started to cough.

'All of this cigarette smoke and, you know, exhaust fumes are going to kill me one day…'

'This is the first time you've been he-'

'…oh it doesn't matter, I'll take a shower once I'm done, you know, maybe I'll need to go to therapy, you know, I might develop a nicotine addiction and, you know, start sucking exhaust pipes.'

Persephone had heard enough. Her irritated expression shown it. This woman could've run her ear off all day. A few moments later, a tall male walked past the two women and sniggered to his fellow male racers.

'Hey! I didn't realise this was a gossiping competition!' The racers high-fived each other, grinning like wild hyenas.

Persephone glared at them with exasperated eyes as the comment wasn't the least bit insulting, it was actually quite comical. He was one of the regulars which Persephone didn't get along with. She curled one side of her mouth into a sinister smile and cackled.

'Best cha got ya bastards?' The men soon retreated to their vehicles silently.

No messing around now, the race was imminent. Lia bottled up and proceeded to mount her bike which lay adjacent to Persephone's. The sound of revving engines shook the plain and bounced off every racers' skull. Whoops and cheers filled Persephone's ears as she seen a scantily clad model walk in front of the racers with two chequered flags. The woman slightly struggled to strut on the sandy ground, and she almost toppled over at one point. She realised that heels wasn't the best option she chose that morning.

Persephone clipped on her helmet and grabbed her bike's handlebars. She revved once. Twice. Three times. Before you could think of a last minute prayer, the flags were thrown down to the model's sides and the breath was knocked out of Persephone as her bike reached 0 to 60 in 3 seconds. The speed she reached was immense, and it made her eyes water slightly. The rhythmic humming of the bike cradled her around most of the other racers and darted past avoidable obstacles whilst the blonde woman focused on getting to that first place.

A few miles down the track and turns had started to set in. Most vehicles couldn't withstand the curves and crashed against the side of the track, and some into each other. The noise was catastrophic and terrifying. It was the sound of people losing their chance of winning, and in most cases, almost dying. This 'street race' in the middle of a desolate American town was unlike any other, and Persephone was about to find out why. Lia had caught up with her and she even waved to her, but Persephone ignored this. It wasn't child's play, it was a matter of life and death. She knew that if she took her eyes off the road, 'it' would happen again.

Then suddenly, it arose from the horizon. The biggest obstacle that a racer had ever laid eyes on. It was a giant loop in the track. Massive, monstrous and murderous. Persephone gasped at such a sight and thought to herself that it looked even bigger than last time. Instantly, racers who owned buses and trucks immediately hit the brakes and unfortunatley blocked the path of 60% of the other competitors. Their vehicles were much to heavy for the unexpected loop. However, bikes, cars and a dune buggy carried on. The participants in the race was whittled down from 200 to only 20. This was the final hurdle. The finish line was on the other side of the loop. Persephone noticed Lia slowly gaining speed and creeping ahead of her. Lia was being too hardy for her own good. Persephone tried to warn her.

'Lmmpha-mmph-mmmph-mmm!' The helmet, plus the sound of the ear-splitting engines reduced her voice to a tiny hum. Lia was travelling too fast for her bike to handle it, plus the speed she was gaining was unstable for the succession of the loop. Too fast, and she would almost certainly lose her balance and fall. But, Persephone had an epiphany of thought. If she was to gain enough speed to level herself with Lia and overtake her, she could risk her own life to slow Lia down. That idea seemed the best, seeing as lives were at stake.

Seconds after Persephone accelerated towards Lia, a humungous dune buggy pulled up beside her. It honked its huge horn and frightened the blonde woman enough to make her jump and swerve towards the buggy out of shock. The bike hit against the buggy and the man driving held Persephone's arm in order to keep the bike steady. In panic, she looked over at the driver. Her eyes widened when she noticed he looked repulsive with his sickly green skin and pointy teeth. His piercing black and pink eyes locked onto hers as he licked his teeth in enjoyment.

'Wanna race eh love? I'll give ya a race' He let go of her arm and sent her bike swerving manically left and right before she regained her balance again. The man wasn't wearing a helmet, in fact, he wasn't wearing anything besides jeans and a necklace. If Persephone could scream at him and call him a bastard she would, however, her helmet restricted her. The loop was only a mile away and the buggy sped ahead and overtook the blonde rider.

Lia looked behind her and she could see the buggy fast approaching her. She gasped and stepped on it, trying to escape.

The loop was very close now, only half a mile and Persephone was shaking through anger, how dare he grab her like that? He could have killed her!

Was it too late? Could Persephone save Lia?

Persephone gave up trying to catch up to the swift couple and slammed the brakes on her vehicle, making her skid very near to the floor. Her bike made several 360 degree turns before halting violently. Persephone threw her helmet on the floor and jumped out of the way of other passing racers.

'Lia!' She screamed, waving her arms in the air helplessly. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. The billowing dust from the creepy man's dune buggy slammed itself into her face and made her fall over backwards. The vomit-coloured dirt caked Persephone's hair and blinded her. She raised her hands towards her face to wipe her eyes, but her dirty hands just made it worse. Blind, and now afraid, Persephone punched the ground with her bare hands. Her nails gathered muck and filth, turning them black. The slow-motion cars sped past her and Lia was barely visible to the naked eye.

It was like a dream. No matter how hard she screamed, no-one could hear her, no-one will answer her calls. She was inevitably going to go down the path that was written out for her no matter how hard she held on to hope. A small rumble underneath Persephone chilled her to the bone. She didn't dare look up from the floor, but a painful knot in her stomach made her do otherwise. Then she saw it. Lia's bike was at least 20ft in the air, turning and twisting until it came crashing down to earth. It barely missed the passing racers who tried their hardest to swerve past the deadly obstacle.

Firstly, the only thought in Persephone's mind was, where was Lia? Her bike was present but not the rider. The dune buggy kept on riding, speeding up through the loop, and eventually taking the first place prize.

Silence. It was the creepiest thing you could ever imagine. No more engines revved, no cheers, no cussing, just silence. It was as if the vehicles were giving Lia a minutes peace.

'Lia!' Persephone cried, running towards her friend's battered bike and crouching down beside it. There was no trace of Lia at all.

'Where the hell is she? Lia? Lia?' Persephone looked all around that section of the track. Had her body dissolved into thin air? Other racers heard Persephone's distress and came to see what was wrong.

'Are you okay?' The man from earlier asked, placing a concerned hand on the girl's shoulder.

'Do I bloody look okay?' She snarled, her eyes wild with white rage.

A green-tinted man leant against his dune buggy and lit up another cigarette. His face was emotionless, but his eyes told a different story. The man looked on, curious, but also not wanting to interfere. His topless body smelt of burnt skin, exhaust fumes and cigarettes. A single guttural cough cleared his chest as he flicked the cigarette out in front of him with his long, jagged fingers. In the man's jeans pocket was a wad of cash - his prize - which he will then spend on alcohol and more cigarettes. Uncaring? No, he just knew what he wanted.

His black and pink eyes scanned the area for this 'Lia', but nothing. He smirked demonically, had she really pulled a Houdini? The man's upside-down crucifix pendant dangled from his lean neck as he continued to watch the upsetting scene. He watched as the shaking blonde girl was led over towards the edge of the track to sit down. Her whole body collapsed as she was exhausted from running questions in her mind. Her painful cries could be heard clear as crystal and it made the man cringe slightly.

'Holy shi',' He grumbled with his gravelly tone of voice. Wanting to light up the tenth cigarette that hour seemed to fly out of the window. He had seen enough. However, before he even contemplated stepping into his dune buggy and setting off, he noticed the blonde girl staring straight at him. The man stood there and moved his body side to side to see if she was focusing on somebody behind him. As he realised her eyes were focused on him - and only him seeing as the other racers were gathered around her - he knew he was in one sticky dilemma he could not charm his way out of.

The scary-looking man's eyes widened as the woman came storming over to him with her feet pounding like thunder. Moments later, he was pinned to the side of his vehicle.

'Did you do this?' Persephone yelled, holding the man's wrists against the buggy to stop him from moving, but he was too strong. The man yanked his wrists free.

'I didn' see nothin'.' He spoke, shooing her away with limp hands.

'Then where is she? You must have seen something!'

'Nope,' He replied in a monotone voice and averting his gaze.

Persephone didn't believe him, she thought he was a complete utter liar. A second man emerged from the buggy. This one was tall, slender with azure coloured hair which spiked on the top of his head.

'Wot's goin' on?' He gawped, scratching his head.

'Nothin' dullard.' The dark man knocked on the back the taller man's head with his bony knuckles.

'Nuffink? Then why is that girl yellin' at ya?'

Persephone raised an eyebrow and for a moment focused her thoughts on something else.

'Dullard? Is that cha name?' She asked through puffy, red eyes.

'Nah love, it's what this 'ere geezer calls me,' he pointed at the pointy-toothed man, 'Ma real name is Stu Pot, jus' call me2D.' The azure haired man held out a hand for the blonde to shake. She shook it hesitantly as her eyes flickered between the men.

'This 'ere is Murdoc, he's a right tosser most of the time.'

'Oi, faceache! I'll knock ya eyes out jus' to knock em back again!' 2D ignored this threat, it seemed he was used to that kind of talk from that certain individual. The relationship between the two looked as if they had been through a lot together, however much they conveyed their hatred for each other.

They were both leaning against their buggy, one smoking a cigarette, the other had his arms folded.

'So what brings you 'ere?' 2D chirped, also lighting a cigarette and fondling with a lighter.

'My racing partner Lia is missing from the race. I seen her bike in the air and then…' Persephone's face was stained with shock, terror and pain. She couldn't lose Lia, there were so many things in Persephone's life that would change if she had. 2D on the other hand scratched his neck and contorted his tobacco stained lips into an uneasy smile.

'Oh…I fink I know who you mean…urm…'

Suddenly, a shuffle came from the dune buggy, and out appeared Lia from under the driver's seat. Her hair was messed up and her make up was smudged. It was a mystery to Persephone as to how the hell she arrived there.

'Sorry Pip!' She giggled, 'I got caught up in some business!'

Persephone glanced at the smiling girl, then at 2D with his sheepish grin, and then at Murdoc with his wide expressive smirk. It continued for a couple of minutes, switching back and forth between Lia and Murdoc until the penny dropped.

'Lia!' Persephone grimaced, her face turning the same colour as Murdoc's skin.

'Wha' can I say? I was bored!' Murdoc chuckled darkly, winking at her.

Seeing as Lia was safe, everything was almost back to normal. Other racers were dumbfounded on how the 'magic trick' actually happened and the rest were thinking of buying a dune buggy. Racing meant the world to Persephone. It _had_ to, otherwise she would be living on the streets. Unfortunately, this race was her last chance to pay her overdue rent on her small flat she shared with her cat Athena. Seeing as Murdoc and 2D won the race, her hopes on keeping a roof over her head seemed slimmer than 2Ds's legs.

'Eh, what's been stuck up _your _arse, love?' Murdoc grumbled into Persephone's ear from behind, his hot breath made her want to curl up into a ball.

'Nothing much, besides me losing the bloody race.' Murdoc noticed her clenched fists by her sides and that made him overflow with the giggles. He grabbed her shoulders and placed her in front of 2D, who by now was sitting in his seat in the buggy.

'Look!' Murdoc sniggered, looking up at the lanky man, 'We have a sore loser 'ere!' Persephone shook off Murdoc and turned to meet his ugly face.

'I'm not a sore loser you creepy bastard, I needed that money to pay my rent!' Silence ensued. Persephone had always been a 'tough cookie' but there were some times where things were just not going the way she had planned and there were also the times which broke her down into a million pieces. The solemn look on her face made Murdoc step back a little and return to his buggy. Her life had never been easy.

'Can't she come with us?' Lia piped up, her big brown eyes scanning the blonde woman's face.

'Us?' Persephone cried as she gave a sharp look to her friend.

'Yeah, Murdoc wannid 'er wiv us. You can come if ya want?' 2D interrupted his big black eyes wanting to get a move on.

Persephone's muddy biker boots kicked the ground sending a small rock skipping over the flat burnt surface. It came to a stop as it knocked against the back wheel of the buggy.

'I…guess so? I don't really have a choice, I'll be kicked out of my flat by tomorrow morning.'

'Well I guess it's sorted then, love. Alley oop!' Murdoc grabbed Persephone roughly around the waist and easily lifted her into the buggy, it was almost a throw. The blonde woman fell into the back in a crumpled heap at Lia's feet. Only a few seconds later, the engine was turned on and they were chugging along an unfamiliar route at an immense pace.

'Do you know where we're going Persy?' Lia tweeted from behind her friend.

'I guess…it's gonna have to be called home for a while.' Persephone replied smiling sympathetically to Lia. Persephone was sat behind 2D and his azure hair blowing in the wind made her fall into a trance-like state. Lia was busy picking her toenails and flicking them out of the vehicle.

'Not 'ome, love, 'ell.' Murdoc overheard the two girls, and flashed a toothy grin at Persephone making her shift her position away from him.

If this was going to be an easy ride at all, Persephone would have to brace herself, or at least have the number of a specialised orthodontist…


	2. Turn Forever Hand in Hand

_**Chapter Two**_

**Turn Forever Hand In Hand**

'That all yer stuff, love?'

Persephone threw a small duffel bag at Murdoc and he caught it with his eerie fingers. It weighed less than several bags of sugar and - to Murdoc - it seemed a bit _too_ light. The bag smelt of cat urine and was damaged due to a few tears and scratches. The bag was a plain tan colour and was discoloured in a few areas, mostly the bottom. The group had arrived at a set of docks. The docks were old and rickety, plus an ancient fishing trawler was parked up tight next to a pier. On the side of the boat it read, 'Ol' Satan' in big red letters, and underneath it in smaller, sketchier green writing spelt, 'bollocks'. The trawler looked patchy and dented in areas, similar to 2D's head in some respect. The chimney thrust in the middle of the boat spat out irregular wads of smoke which filled the grey sky with a sickening mask. The sea swerved in and out between the rocks near to the shore, frequently sending out a wave or two to gently bat against the boat and make it rock like a cradle. Handling the boat was an elderly man smoking a pipe, adding to the toxic gases which surrounded the airborne vicinity. A red scarf tied around his neck and beady, emotionless eyes stared into the middle distance, focusing on nothing.

'All aboard!' Murdoc chuckled loudly, strolling up behind Persephone and slapping her on her backside. An enraged, yet self-conscious look washed over her face.

'Bastard.' She whispered quietly as she heaved herself onto the large trawler. It rocked back and forth as she steadied herself from falling. Persephone continued to rub her back end, she thought the slap was a little to hard to be called 'friendly' and she was convinced it was going to bruise. 2D and Lia had already found their way onto the boat and they were making themselves comfortable.

Persephone wasn't sure whether this journey was going to be safe or not; the boat was practically falling apart. There was thick rope tied around various parts of the trawler, with some scattered patches nailed to the sides to prevent leaks.

'Great piece o' work isn't she?' Murdoc was the last to climb on the boat and his heeled shoes clapped against the rough boards on the deck. He sauntered over to the edge of the trawler and he smacked the railing with his flat palms.

'Built this beut' meself!' He smirked, but from a distant corner of the boat a strained, ''e never!' rang out, which made Murdoc cough slightly and shift his weight onto his other foot.

'At least I paid for this.' Yet again, another distant call of, ''e never!' was in earshot of the green man and the blonde woman.

Murdoc looked angry, he started to grind his pointy teeth, 'For fuck's sake Tusspot, gimme a break will ya?'

2D remained silent, which was probably the healthy option. A biting gust of wind blew through the group's hair. It was time.

'Awright cap'n, let's get goin'!' Murdoc grinned widely as he walked broadly towards a small crate and sitting on it.

The trawler spluttered into life, and in only a few minutes, they were sailing across a vast amount of ocean at a steady pace.

'Where are we exactly going?' Persephone spoke, crouching down near the crate and placing her head in her knees.

'Like I said before missy, it ain't exactly heaven.' The blonde woman sighed and sunk lower in her position.

'Oh poo.' She exhaled, shrugging her shoulders.

'Come again, love?' Murdoc raised a curious eyebrow; the corners of his mouth arching upwards, 'Did you say 'oh poo'?' He burst into a brash, uncontrollable laughter which disturbed 2D and Lia.

'You'll 'ave to toughen up dearie, 'cause where we're going -' He leaned in towards Persephone and whispered into her ear, '- those who go there never make it out alive.'

'Then what are _you_ doing here?' Persephone replied, slowly edging away from Murdoc. He shifted and coughed loudly into his fist to disguise his fault.

'Well…urm…stop talking nonsense you silly git.' He said loudly so 2D could hear.

'You're the silly git.' Persephone mumbled to herself.

'Wassat?'

'Nothing.'

The boat had long left the American Coast and was now heading to god-knows-where. The Captain was happily steering the boat left and right, sideways and diagonally. The destination to the girls was unclear, and Persephone wouldn't't usually go to stranger's homes, but it was either that or the streets _again_.

It had been a long few hours since the beginning of the journey and everyone was asleep except Murdoc. He had consumed several bottles of beer and smoked dozens of cigarettes and now he was bored. Eyeing up his surroundings for a possible endeavour at entertainment, his beady pupils lock onto Persephone's bag.

'Gotcha.' He growled, licking his teeth in joy.

Even though the bag was tattered and didn't smell too pleasant, he was certain that there was some sort of personal artifact that he could peek at. He softly teetered over to Persephone's duffel bag which lay close to her, and he grabbed it with his pointy fingers and squeezed it ever so slightly in victory. His arched, malevolent back crept into a secluded, dark corner of the trawler, and he pressed his back against the wall and slid down onto his bottom. He placed the bag between his gangly legs and unclipped it with ease.

'Muds strikes again.' He chuckled darkly to himself as the bag was now wide open and the contents were free to be seen by only his eyes. He tipped the bag towards himself to see what he could grab, but there wasn't much to look at. Only a few coins, a damaged notebook which looked years old, and a picture of a family which Murdoc didn't recognise. In fact, Persephone wasn't even in the picture. Murdoc grunted in bewilderment and set it aside with the coins he had laid out next to him. The only thing left was a big, old notebook. On the cover of the book were childish stickers of butterflies and unicorns, however, other stickers - which looked fairly newer - were stuck over most of the girly pictures and they were of motorcycle logos, crucifixes on fire, skulls and rock band logos. Murodoc's attention was grabbed by the balls. Maybe this girl wasn't all what he thought; a pretty, angry, troubled woman. His fiendish fingertips stroked the bevelled edges of the stickers which sparked his curiosity. Opening the notebook he was met by an old book smell, plus cat urine - which again - was expected. The first page of the notebook looked as if it was written by a child:

_My name is: Amelia Persephone Lloyd_

_I am: 6 years old_

_I live with my mummy and my daddy and my loppy in a big house in Chester in England._

Murdoc raised both of his eyebrows and gave a surprised sound. That wasn't far from where he lived! He continued to read the short introduction,

_I like to play with my rabbit loppy and play with him all day. I like eating melted ice cream and my favrit faver favourite flay flavour is strawberry._

The rest of the immature handwriting was scribbled out with big, thick, black marker pen. It looked as if the scribble was deliberate and violent. Murdoc turned the page after licking his finger with his long, slender tongue. The scribbling continued overleaf. It followed for another ten pages until he came across what looked like a diary entry.

_July 2001_

_Mum and Dad are fighting again. I am in bed and I can hear them shouting at each other. Dad has been drinking with his friends in the pub. I don't like the pub. It is scary when Dad leaves me to sit at the bar to watch his drink. The old men stare at me and ask me my name. I wish I could make mum feel better._

Murdoc pouted and frowned. He wanted to read more, so he flicked over a couple more pages to read a few more selected diary entries which caught his eye.

_September 2002_

_Mum and Dad are getting divorced. They have been fighting for a long time. Mum wanted to leave Dad because he kept hitting me and her. I don't know why he does that but it happens almost everyday. I always look at other people in my school and wonder if they have dads like mine._

This was all very interesting to Murdoc. Only a selected few diary entries weren't scribbled out. It seemed they were the 'important ones'. He noticed some pages were ripped out too, leaving an ugly scraggly edge in the centre of the book. Murdoc closed the book and sighed.

'Did you like that, eh?' A voice came from above him.

'Ah! Penelope!' Murdoc screeched, throwing the book away from him.

'It's Persephone you wazzock. Whatcha doin' lookin' at my stuff?' She said quietly, like a kettle which ran out of steam hours ago, possibly due to her just waking up. Her hair was all messed.

'I was…urr…bored.' He was telling the truth, for once. But that didn't register to Persephone. She just wanted her belongings back.

She had a distinct English accent, most likely cockney, but it had a slighter rounded edge to it. She spoke much softer than 2D and Murdoc.

'Just, give me my things. Please.' She urged, holding out her shaking hands towards him.

Murdoc was taken aback by the 'please' Persephone had used. He had never heard politeness of that standard since he threatened to get a whale to guard 2D. The book was handed over, and silence ensued throughout the vessel for a good few hours.

The boat had arrived at a small island. A modern-looking - yet odd - house was situated in the middle. It was a dirty white and ha palm trees supplying shade. Seagulls circled the vicinity and sometimes stopped to rest on top of the house. The house was situated on a tree-shaped rock covered in a grassy mass and a few plants here and there. The boat chugged along and stopped next to a creaky, wooden pier which extended out into the dirty-coloured water.

From a distance, Persephone though it was a magnificent, expensive looking abode, but as the boat drew closer, she realised that it may have been cheaper than she insinuated. Rubbish lined the coast of the island, dumped refrigerators, food packaging, soiled nappies and even unwanted crates.

'Welcome home lovelies!' Murdoc grinned, spreading his arms out to welcome the untidy island.

Lia stopped in her tracks and stared at her new home. She didn't like it at all.

'This place is a dump…' She moaned, crossing her arms and pouting like a small child.

'Well you are welcome to swim back, dearie.' Murdoc cackled, pointing towards the vast blanket of water which surrounded them all.

(unfinished!)


End file.
